five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Lichtenburg
Ezra Lichtenburg is a character created by Aldrasos, and is controlled by the player in Five Nights at Freddy's - Meltdown. Appearance Ezra's appearance is fairly nondescript at work. He has a thick physical build, with dark brown eyes and short black hair, gelled and brushed backwards over his head. When at work he wears a simple combination of smart black trousers and long sleeved white shirt, with smart black shoes and a red tie. When out of work he favours black clothes, mainly jeans and a torn shirt under a thick black sleeveless leather jacket. His vehicle of choice is his Harley Davidson motorbike, and when he drives around he usually wears a full-visor helmet styled as a flaming skull. Personality Ezra has a very uncaring attitude. The only things he cares about is his family and motorbike, making him careless and unhelpful at the best of times. He is also particularly aggressive and gets annoyed very easily, which in turn leads to him getting into frequent fights. He is extremely dangerous and ruthless, and accepts challenges with little consideration. Background Ezra was born sometime in 1953 near where Fredbear's Family Diner would eventually open. He was never particularly academic, but excelled at sports above all else, especially those which involved combat of any sort. However, this led to him become overconfident and difficult to reason with, leading him to eventually run away from home at the age of 17 after arguments with his parents and siblings. He switched from job to job, varying from a casino bouncer to a professional boxer. He worked more for the thrill of the job rather than the money, but despite this he gained a lot of important skills and experience, discovering he was actually gifted at science and mathematics. When he was in his thirties he formed his own biker gang which rose from the local riders to an international biking empire in only a few years. He got in trouble with the law several times, and eventually went to prison for several years for an unknown crime. When he was released he decided to cut back on his hobby and take up a proper job again, and through his numerous contacts secured himself a high-paying job as a human resources manager at a nuclear power station. He soon decided to cut back on staff to reduce costs and the risk of accidents. He managed to convince his younger sister, who worked as assistant manager at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to give him the animatronics to use. He believed that it would be efficient to use the animatronics for dangerous jobs which it would be unfit for humans. However, he ignored the warnings his sister gave him, and found the animatronics malfunctioning at night. Realising the risks but unwilling to throw away the opportunity of free labour he decided to replace the employee in charge of watching the station at night with himself, eager to prove he was greater than the mechanical monsters he had drafted into service. Relationships * Vanessa Lichtenburg - Ezra got on well with his younger sister, and she was the only member of his family who defended him in early life * Moriah - Moriah was once Ezra's younger brother, before he was killed and taken to The Chess Room. Ezra doesn't know what happened to his brother after he was reported missing, but the two never got along, with Moriah being the one most responsible for Ezra's leaving * Richard Lynch - Lynch was a member of Ezra's biker gang, and it was Richard who managed to reactivate the animatronics for him. The two were friends, but didn't talk much * Jace Redd - They only met once when Ezra visited his sister at the pizzeria. They were polar opposites, but had a mutual respect for each other Trivia * Ezra's biker gang is called The Requiem * The colour people associate with Ezra is steel. However, animatronics seem him as a light green colour, perhaps from radiation * Ezra is commonly referred to as The Marshal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans